A Matter of Trust
by Loads of Randomness
Summary: #3 in the "When Boys Play" series. Hetty has decided that the whole team needs to take part in a 'trust exercise' with the LAPD. What could possibly go wrong?
1. The Proposal

**AN: Inspired by my anonymous reviewer "French fan" who always reviews faithfully. It will be at least a three part story.**

"Why, Hetty?"

"I thought we'd already been punished?"

"This is a bad idea."

"It's not fair."

That last one came from Mr Deeks and made all other complaints stop in fear of her reaction. Hetty solemnly watched "her boys" who were all looking at her in varying displays of dismay. Honesty, they were all so dramatic.

"I assure you, fairness has nothing to do with it, Mr Deeks," she informed him.

Mr Deeks muttered unintelligibly under his breath with a pout gracing his face.

"Hey, at least they're _your _colleagues," Mr Hanna pointed out with a frown. "Think of _us,_" he indicated to himself and Mr Callen who was looking particularly brooding at her announcement.

"What about me?" Mr Beale complained.

Hetty had to hide a grin, were they really arguing about who this affected the most?

"They don't even know you exist, Eric," Mr Callen dismissed. "Me and Sam-"

"Sam and I," Hetty automatically corrected.

Mr Deeks and Hanna sniggered at him.

"Sam and I, on the other hand-" he continued, not missing a beat only to be interrupted again.

"Intimidate the fu-I mean, stuffing out of them," Deeks interrupted morosely. "They just don't like me."

Yes, yes, they were. Of _course, _they would argue over this. She really shouldn't have expected anything different. Time to get them all on track again.

"This is not a punishment," she addressed Mr Beale's earlier comment. "I think this is just the perfect moment to strengthen our interagency cooperation."

The four of them just looked blankly at her. There was a look of horror dawning on Miss Jones' and Miss Blye's faces.

"Surely you just mean for them to be involved?" Miss Blye asked, waving her hands at the boys.

"Isn't that what Deeks here is for?" Mr Hanna demanded.

"I didn't realise you _cared_, Sammy," Mr Deeks taunted impulsively.

Mr Hanna shot him a look that promised death or mutilation. Hetty sighed heavily, would the boy never learn?

"You are Mr Deeks' partner, Miss Blye, and a member of this team. Of course, you will participate," Hetty said firmly to her female agent before Mr Hanna could act on that look.

"I shouldn't be punished, I wasn't involved in their incident with LAPD," she argued, really not pleased with this decision.

"This isn't a punishment," Hetty repeated with a straight face. "We need to learn to interact and work with LAPD better and vice versa, what with all the task forces we have with them."

"But a _training exercise_, Hetty?" Mr Callen protested in disgust.

"Actually, a trust exercise," a voice, that Hetty had been waiting to hear, corrected her senior agent.

"Nate!" everyone exclaimed, with Miss Bye diving at him-immediately claiming her hug.

Mr Getz returned the hug and let her cling to him for a bit as he used his free hand to shake everyone else's hands and give Nell a quick one-armed hug.

"So, she got you involved in this," Mr Callen teased.

Mr Getz shrugged with an easy smile. Oh, she was glad she could drag him back for a while, even if it was just temporarily. Family was so important.

"Maybe it's because you already trust me and can't fool me, much," he retorted.

Most Blye snorted from his side and released him to put her hands on her hips.

"You're just here to do some mind tricks on us with Hetty's permission," she accused.

Everyone nodded rapidly in agreement. Neither she nor Mr Getz denied that statement and just smiled at the team, Mr Getz more uneasily. It was nice to see that some things didn't change.

"Technically trust exercises are a very effective part of training," Mr Getz hastened to explain, a familiar eager look coming across his face. "It's a very important component-"

"Yeah, yeah. We _know_," Mr Hanna said sharply. "We risk our lives every day. We know how important trust is."

"I never said you didn't," Mr Getz said quickly as they all frowned at them. "But trust is important between other people, other agencies as well as each other."

"It's _earned_," Miss Blue said bluntly, arms now crossed.

Mr Getz nodded and replied, "Yes but I'd rather you didn't go through an active shooting to develop the basis of trust. These exercises are a much safer way to start the whole process. The rest will come the more you work together of course and-"

"What Mr Getz is trying to say," Hetty interjected. "Is that these are mandatory and you're all going."

Varying levels of groans came from her highly trained team. They sounded like teenagers.

"Um, Eric and I have to do those server upgrades," Miss Jones stated hesitantly, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah, it's a security patch," Mr Beale added hopefully. "It's very important."

Hetty gave them both a look. They gave her guilty grins.

"That is scheduled for this Saturday, if I'm not mistaken," stated Hetty, a rebuke in her voice.

Both of them hung their heads in defeat.

"This is really going to _suck_," Mr Deeks said, voicing everyone's thoughts.


	2. The Assurances

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," complained Deeks.

Callen gave him an incredulous look, "Were you really going to disobey Hetty?"

Deeks shrugged, "I was seriously considering it."

Kensi gave her partner a worried look, they had talked it over last night and she _thought _she had managed to reassure him. Apparently, not enough. Sam frowned at the two of them, not liking that Deeks was on edge.

"Eric, what _are _you wearing?" Callen suddenly exclaimed, peering around Sam.

The man in question was doing some sort of ridiculous stretches followed by running on the sport, rather like a bad 80s exercise video, with a fed-up looking Nell edging away from him. His glasses were bobbing and on his head was a-

"A headband? _Seriously, _Beale?" Deeks asked with a laugh, eyes lighting up.

"It's for _exercise_."

"Yes, for overweight baby boomers who have nothing to do with their lives," Deeks quipped, sniggering.

"I don't think this is going to involve much exercise," Kensi said hesitantly, not really wanting a sulking Eric on their hands.

"Thank you!" Nell exclaimed, raising her hands in exasperation.

"I thought you were meant to talk him out of these sorts of decisions," Callen teased.

Nell shot him a look. "Do _you _want to try stopping _that_?" she asked, waving a hand at her boyfriend.

Callen looked at the scene before him critically. Eric was already sweating, Deeks was still sniggering and Kensi and Sam looked exasperated.

"I'm good."

Eric pouted.

"None of you appreciate- "

"Ready guys?" Nate said, striding into the gym hall that Hetty had hired for this whole plan of hers. He stopped at the sight of Eric and blinked. "Um, nice look."

"Thank you!"

Kensi gave the operational psychologist a suspicious look.

"How come _you _aren't dressed for this?" she demanded.

Callen eyed Nate who was dressed in his usual casual suit; open necked shirt, suit jacket and trousers, smart shoes. It definitely didn't match everyone else's gym gear, that they had been firmly instructed to wear.

"You aren't taking part," Callen said accusingly.

"How come you get to escape?" Deeks complained.

Nate coughed nervously and informed them, "I'm here to observe behaviour, manage the session and- "

"Be Hetty's lackey," Deeks grumbled.

"Ensure your emotional well-being," Nate corrected with a frown directed at their Detective.

"We can behave," Sam said mildly, eyebrows raised.

"The question is, will you, Mr Hanna?" Hetty queried, striding into the room.

Everyone straightened up and exuded an aura of innocence. If Hetty were a lesser woman, she would have believed them. They looked at her with too-bright eyes and bitten insides of lips. She sighed, these were meant to be her best people.

"We will," Callen said with a roguish grin only he could get away with.

"Hmm," Hetty said disbelievingly.

"You did take all our weapons," he pointed out.

"As if that would prevent you from anything," Hetty said drily.

"If anything, it would just slow you down," added Nate.

That got him a lot of glares in return. He didn't have to be on her side!

"Where are our colleagues for this exercise?" Deeks questioned, leaning to look behind Nate and trying to not look too hopeful for an empty corridor.

"They will be coming along shortly," Hetty said. "I just wanted to ensure that we were al on the same page before this started."

"No purposeful aggravation," said Callen, rhyming off the first rule she had told them.

"No bodily harm," added Kensi with a pout.

"Or blood being drawn," Deeks added pointedly, giving his partner a look.

He didn't quite believe that she had surrendered _all _of her knives.

"No mind games," Eric stated reluctantly.

"No being purposefully intimidating," said Sam with a frown. "Hetty, is this directed at me?"

Hetty ignored him and gave Nell a look.

"No deliberate confusion," she said with a sigh.

"And no mischief," they all finished in unison, rolling their eyes.

Hetty gave them all a satisfied look, she had trained them well. Hopefully that was enough so they didn't get kicked out of the gym.

"Why do I feel like we're back in school?" Callen asked, eyebrows raised.

"More like kindergarten," Sam grumbled, Hetty was treating them like children!

"If you act like children you will be treated like children," Hetty scolded them.

There were pouts abound which really didn't help their case.

There was the sound of footsteps from multiple pairs of feet coming from the corridor. That could only mean one thing.

"I trust that you will actually behave this time?" Hetty asked, giving them a stern look.

They all muttered some sort of agreement. Hetty at least looked satisfied at their response as she finally left them, breezing past the collection of LAPD detectives standing awkwardly in the doorway. None of them look pleased.

Oh yeah, this was definitely a punishment.


	3. The Chaperone

Location: About an hour earlier in Hetty's Office

"Henrietta, I really fail to see why I have to be there," Owen complained, given the woman in question a dark look.

"Your responsibilities involve the smooth running of day to day operations in this office, do they not?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yes," he admitted reluctantly. "But-"

"This is a day to day operation. Ensuring that this trust exercise goes to plan falls under your duty of care," she said firmly, a twinkle in her eye.

Owen sighed heavily, knowing that he was going to be the loser in this situation but not wanting to give in without a fight. Hetty got annoyed more quickly if she was denied the satisfaction of a well won battle.

"Isn't Getz running the whole thing?" he asked, desperately hopeful. "Surely my presence isn't necessary. It would be overkill. They are all fully capable adults," he finished, letting a measure of doubt creep into his tone.

Hetty jus gave him a look of her own. Owen winced. Yeah, he didn't really believe that either _especially _after the events of the past week. A tyre? Really?

"I think that your presence would be welcome," Hetty replied diplomatically.

He sighed again, making sure it sounded heavier and more annoyed. Just because she had won this round, again, didn't mean he had to hide his displeasure. To be fair, Owen did agree that this particular team did need some form of adult supervision that would stop them causing chaos. Or at least minimise it. He just didn't think it should be him.

Hetty smiled at him and took a sip of her seemingly endless supply of tea.

"Cheer up, Owen. I just want you there to keep an eye on them, not to interfere. Think of it as an easy day."

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. Easy day? With this team? What was she thinking? Hetty looked far too pleased with herself. Owen gave her a pointed glare.

"I'd rather deal with actual children," he informed her crossing his arms. "Or that paramilitary rebel group in Afghanistan. At least those groups would listen, given the appropriate bribe."

The two old friends shared a fond knowing look.

Hetty chuckled, "They are not that bad, Owen."

He snorted incredulously at her and rolled his eyes. "Really, Henrietta? I know you're fond of them but you can't deny it."

"They are different," she admitted slowly, looking thoughtful. "But highly effective."

"That's beside the point and you know it."

Hetty just shrugged at him. Owen resisted the urge to roll his eyes, she never would allow any badmouthing of them in her presence. Not that many people even wanted to think of risking that. She never did take too kindly to anyone attacking 'hers'.

"You are fond of them as well," she said calmly.

"I wouldn't go that far," he replied carefully, wondering what she was up to now.

"You can't fool me Owen Granger. You care about them just as much as I do."

She wasn't completely wrong. Deciding that the best thing to do was to not supply her with any more blackmail material, Owen actually sat himself down in the armchair in front of her desk. She smiled knowingly at him. Damn her and her little team of oddballs.

"What all do I need to do at this 'event' you have organised?" he asked, reluctantly getting back to the subject at hand.

Forewarned was forearmed after all.

"I need you to ensure that it actually happens."

He smirked, "So little faith, Henrietta?"

"When it comes to something like this? Yes," Hetty replied. "They are a stubborn bunch when it comes to this sort of thing. Doubly so if outsiders are involved unfortunately."

"And Getz can't do this?" he asked, knowing he sounded pathetic.

"As much as I admire Mr Getz and his skills this is somewhere where he, understandably, falls short."

"They run rings around him," Owen said simply.

"Exactly. Hence why you are needed."

Owen resisted the overwhelming urge to groan and hold his heads in his hands. That really would be pathetic. There was going to be no getting out of this, was there?

"Fine. I'll make sure that they don't do anything to emotionally scar LAPD or get written up for," he conceded begrudgingly.

"Wonderful," Hetty said happily, as if had been _his _idea all along.

"How long is this torture supposed to last?" he asked, starting to mentally prepare himself for this task.

"Until they succeed." Owen gave her a doubtful look. "At least somewhat."

"As long as your definition of successful is 'nobody gets maimed' then I think it would be a success." Own said drily, privately thinking that was being overly optimistic. "Also, you can't lock them up in a room with LAPD. That violates the Geneva Conventions. I really don't want to explain that to the director."

"Ye of little faith, Owen," Hetty chided. "They might just surprise us."

"We'll see," he said simply, not convinced the team could do this civilly for even ten minutes.

"Just make sure Mr Hanna doesn't get paired up with Officer McHughes."

Owen quirked his eyebrow yet _again_. "The one he tried to flatten?"

"I believe in his report it was referred to as 'threatening intimidation' but I could be wrong. It was poorly written," Hetty replied, nodding. "But yes, the very man."

"Is it really a good idea for him to be there?"

"We needed to even out the numbers."

"Really, Henrietta?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply in frustration. This was going to be an _interesting _day. He wondered if Bomb Disposal would lend him one of his suits? He was convinced that Hetty was finding this whole situation highly amusing and was using it for her own entertainment. Looking up confirmed it. She was smirking. Brilliant.

Deciding that it was better to face the music sooner rather than later, Owen picked himself up from his chair and put his jacket back on. It looked like he was going to spend the better part of today babysitting. Hetty so owed him a scotch after this. A well-aged one.

"Good luck, Owen."


	4. The Stand Off

Location: Back at the Gym

"You can come in," Sam said to the LAPD staff with a smirk. "We don't bite."

"Speak for yourself," Kensi muttered, eyeing them with suspicion.

Callen barely held back a snort, he _had _promised Hetty that he'd behave, and glanced over to Deeks to see what his reaction was. Their Detective was still frowning. Uh oh. Callen had hoped that the team's antics would have distracted him from whatever worries he had about working alongside the LAPD. Apparently not.

As the ragtag group of LAPD Officers and Detectives edged themselves cautiously into the gym (eyes darting between a purposely intimidating looking Sam and a threatening Kensi) Callen took the chance to sidle up to Deeks.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

Deeks just shrugged in response. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because we're going to be working way too closely with people who don't respect you on a good day and would happily leave you to crash and burn on a bad one," Callen informed him bluntly.

Deeks winced at the harsh truth of his statement.

"I'm used to it," he stated weakly.

Callen frowned. He didn't think the situation between Deeks and the rank and file of LAPD was _this _bad. Sure, he had noticed the handful of Detectives that had poor opinions of Deeks, how could he not when they had to deal with them so much? Callen had always put that down to some incident that had happened whenever Deeks was undercover for him. Heck, even Deeks had said as much. Apparently, that was not the case.

Glancing over to a very terrifying looking Kensi, that was the look that made terrorist mess their pant for heaven's sake, he highly suspected only she really knew the extent of this behaviour. Those two were extremely candid and open with each other, especially after that Internal Affairs fiasco.

Of course, it had to be hurtful. These were the people he should be depending on and who should have his back while protecting him from _them_. That couldn't be anywhere close to the truth.

"Your more ours than theirs," Callen reminded his teammate and friend, unconsciously repeating what Sam had said earlier this week.

It actually seemed to sink in this time as it got a shadow of a grin from him.

"You've actually been allowed out into the real world?" one of the Officers taunted foolishly.

"With no nanny too," another added jeeringly.

"We good?" Callen asked Deeks quietly before he took charge of the situation.

Deeks nodded and his trademark grin broke out across his face. "Definitely," he told his leader and then called across the room. "Nah, we escaped!"

"Naughty boys," came a sickening familiar voice.

Callen groaned. Why was it always Detective Whiting? She gave them a sarcastic wave, if that was possible, with a sneer on her face.

"More like you got thrown out!"

That comment got the unfortunate Detective an absolutely terrifying glare from both Sam and Kensi. Eric and Nell were glaring too, but only Nell's dipped into 'scary' territory. She should stick to the Hetty stares, she was much more intimidating that way.

_Unfortunately_, neither Callen or Nate were feeling particularly charitable towards the LAPD at the minute or they _might _have cooled the situation a bit. The foolish man actually took a physical step back in his fear.

Deeks quickly stood next to Kensi, reading the situation correctly and wanting to be close on hand in case he had to stop her from leaping at the guy and maiming him. Another thing that they had explicitly promised Hetty that they would not do. They had been promised all sorts of horrible paperwork and retraining if they did anything of the sort.

"What? I thought you weren't allowed out without a chaperone?" taunted McHughes more nastily.

As if he had timed it, Granger strode purposefully through the door. The Detectives actually backed up in obvious fear, much to the confusion of their Officer colleagues. The Detective knew what their Assistant Director was like, they had had few dealings with them but they were enough.

"You were saying, McHughes?" Granger asked blandly, stopping in front of the man.

"Nothing," he gulped.

Granger nodded shortly at him and strode over to Callen.

"Why haven't you started yet?" he demanded.

"Waiting for Nate to get us going," Callen replied, shrugging.

The tall Operational Psychologist blinked at them both in confusion and shook his head.

"I'm here to ensure that trust is actually established," he said, frowning at his notes.

"To be a tattletale," Deeks coughed.

"I'm not leading this session," Nate informed them, ignoring Deeks.

Granger just looked frustrated, Callen would feel a measure of sympathy for the man (he suspected that Hetty had told him to stay) but he wasn't going to be the one actually _doing _these stupid so-called trust exercises. Though, that would be a sight to see…

"Then who- " Granger started with a growl to be interrupted by, who else, Deeks.

He was pointing toward the door.

"Don't tell me _you _are!" he exclaimed, making them all swirl around.

Lieutenant Bate was standing, smirking.

"I thought you pulled rank and bailed on us, sir?" an Officer asked curiously.

"To not do the exercise," Bates said with a wave of his hand. "You didn't think I'd actually want to miss this?" He nodded cheerfully at their Detective, "Deeks."

"Hey, Bates," Deeks said with a careless wave.

Bates looked around the room inquisitively.

"What? No mighty fairy midget?"

Al the NCIS team spluttered incredulously. Granger just quirked an eyebrow.

"I dare you to say that to her face," challenged Deeks.

Bates shuddered, "Never fear, I learnt my lesson from the last time."

"That she wasn't allegedly around for either," Kensi pointed out.

The man shrugged, "I'm sure I'll live. Aren't you supposed to be getting started?"

"We have no-"

"Who is rrrreadyyyyyy to RUMBLE?"


	5. The Trainer

Both sets of people stared at the person that loud voice was coming from. As one they gaped, jaws completely extended.

What. Was. That?

Sam was looking confused and Eric was rubbing his eyes. Kensi looked absolutely horrified with Deeks not knowing whether to laugh at her expression or to catch flies.

The LAPD staff weren't looking much better. Most of them had star struck expressions with varying levels of comprehension. Except for Whiting, who looked murderously amused if that was possible.

"Please tell me that I'm imagining this," Nell pleaded to Callen, looking both terrified and horrified.

"That would mean that we are sharing the same delusion," Callen muttered back, eyeing the woman in the doorway.

She was of about average height with a curvy figure that was draped in a dizzying array of garments and colours. It looked like she was wearing at least three shawls all at different angles over her long flowing dress that was gathered at her waist with a makeshift rope belt. There were numerous braided bracelets tied on her copper toned arms and there was a faint smell of rosemary and sage surrounding her.

"Miss Cooper, I assume?" Queried Granger, face not giving anything away.

Bates was sniggering next to him. Interestingly, Nate did not look surprised at all. Nell narrowed her eyes at him. He _knew_ what this woman was like.

The woman, Miss Cooper, waved her hands dismissively at him and grinned broadly as she swung her brightly coloured, paisley carpet bag around.

"Oh, 'Miss Cooper' is so fuddy-duddy. I am Nadine but my spirit name is Sparkling Wilderness." She announced.

"What the heck is a 'sparkling wilderness' when it's at home?" Eric whispered to Nell.

Now everyone was looking horrified, even Granger. Well, except for Bates, he was now grinning so wide he might have issues getting through the door.

"Nadine," he greeted, reaching over to shake her hand. "I'm Lieutenant Bates."

She brushed his hands away and opened her arms, bringing the man into a hug.

"I'm don't do handshakes. They keep people at arm's length. Hugs bring people together."

His smile was looking a bit strained now but that might have been because her bag smacked into his back. It looked bulky.

Spinning around she faced Granger with a dazzling grin, arms at the ready to do the same to him. He took a quick step back and had a stern look on his face.

"I assume you are the Miss Cooper that has been employed for these exercises? " he asked.

The woman did seem to get his hint and pulled him into a hug away as she replied, "Of course!"

Nell had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing at the horrified look on her superior's face. A quick look at her colleagues showed that they were having the same problem. Deeks was bright red in his effort not to say something, probably wise.

Unfortunately, Granger spotted their looks and is face morphed into a glare promising death and destruction. That smartened LAPD quick smart but didn't even make his employees look away.

"Please tell me there's cameras in here," Nell heard Callen mumble.

Oh, she hoped so. That way her and Eric could hack them layer to savour this moment, probably the only bright spot of the day.

Nadine finally released a now more dishevelled looking Granger and Nate graciously accepted his own hug, which was much shorter. Nell mentally filed that titbit away in case the woman tried to hug all of them. With any luck, she wouldn't make it past Kensi but it was good to know that if you didn't protest too much, you'd just get a brief hug attack.

"The energy is fantastic in here," she enthused, braids swinging and her bells tinkling. "Can't you just _feel_ it?"

They all nodded dumbly at the slightly possessed grin on her face, each of them slightly scared to what she would do if they disagreed. Nell glanced at Nate worriedly, surely a woman displaying these behaviours rang all sorts of bells in that profile psychologist brain of his. Apparently not, as the good doctor was just looking mildly bemused at her antics.

"Do you think I could introduce myself as Sunshine?" Nell heard Deeks whisper to Kensi.

"Probably. You'd be her best friend," Kensi replied, frowning at their apparent instructor.

"But only if your spirit name is Whimsical Beaver," Sam added with a snigger.

Nell rolled her eyes at their ridiculousness. Honesty, the woman was probably a professional in her field and they had met much stranger people just walking down downtown LA. She scanned the room. At least they were doing better than the LAPD lot. They still looked confused. It was not a good look for them.

With a clap of her hands, Nadine shook them all out of their stupor and grabbed their attention.

"Before we do our introductions, I want you all to take a deep cleansing breath," she instructed. "Rid yourselves of all your bad energy."

Exchanging incredulous looks with each other, they did so to varying degrees of obedience. Callen did no such thing, Kensi just sniffed and Eric took such a deep breath that he inhaled something that caused him to choke. Probably some of those "bad energies". Sam actually took a normal deep breath (like herself, no need to rock the boat) and so did Deeks but with such a ridiculous expression that it was hard for Nell to hold back a chuckle.

"Now wave all that bad energy away," Nadine ordered, waving her own hands vigorously in demonstration.

No one moved. Nadine glared. There was a quick rustle of twelve pairs of hands half-heartedly wriggling their wrists. At least Nadine looked satisfied.

Everyone actually did look calmer. Nell was convinced is was more down to that scent (was it even perfume?) that hung around her and was now permeating the entire room. It was quite overwhelming. Kind of like this whole situation.


	6. The Introductions

"Now that there only good energy left, we can now make our introductions," Nadine pronounced with a pleased smile and peering around at them through her oversized purple framed glasses. "Who was to go first?"

"Do you even have credentials for this?" Kensi demanded.

That infernal grin of Nadine's actually flickered for a moment before she replied. "Of course, I do. You are?"

"Kensi."

"Kensi," she repeated, nodding. "I assure you I carry qualifications from a great many people and-"

"Can we see them?" Kensi interrupted.

Nadine frowned at her, more puzzled than annoyed. She looked like she couldn't quite figure out _why _Kensi wanted to see her qualifications. The Agent wasn't being aggressive or suspicious.

"I really don't think that's necessary-"

Callen jumped in, realising what Kensi was doing, "But we need to know that you are trained in or else how can you train us? You wouldn't be lying, would you?" He topped this off with a very suspicious look.

"What? Of course not! How could you-"

"Because that would be very bad of you, " Deeks said, putting on a ridiculous serious expression. "And not smart at all with LAPD here."

Sam opened his mouth to add something else only for Granger to cut across him, looking fed up with all of them, I assure you Miss Cooper has the best of qualifications."

Her insulted and bewildered look shifted to a grateful grin, thankful someone was supposedly on her side.

"She prefers Sparkling Wilderness," Deeks quipped with a grin.

That actually got him a glare from her. Impressive, even by Deeks' standards.

Realising that she had lost control of the situation, Nadine clapped her hands again. All her bracelets jangled together everyone couldn't help but stare. It was _a lot _of noise. Granger was glaring again.

"We should keep this flowing," she said with another of her grins, they were getting rather creepy. "Gather round, gather round."

They eyed each other hesitantly, no one wanting to make the first move. It looked like none of them knew exactly what they'd been signed up for.

"We can hear good from here," Sam said shortly.

It also probably wasn't a good idea to be close to one another for any longer than necessary. They did promise Hetty no maiming.

"This is not about hearing," Nadine scolded, well-as much as she could scold in that airy voice of hers. "It's about increasing our _energies_ so we become _one_."

"I really don't swing that way," Callen told her. "I prefer my relationships to be monogamous."

The NCIS crew snorted, Callen mock pouted at them.

"Is there a word for a loner relationship?" muttered Sam.

"Introverted?" suggested Nell.

"Too brooding for that," Kensi dismissed.

"What about- "

Nadine coughed loudly, starting to look frustrated again. Before she could say something to them, and God help her if it was about _energies_, Granger cleared his throat pointedly and stared at them. The six NCIS agents lined up crookedly a foot in front of Nadine. That got a satisfied smirk from Granger. Bates looked even more amused now. He cast his eyes at his own "troops".

"Chickens," they heard a Detective cough.

"We're not doing that," McHughes informed his boss bluntly.

Granger coughed at him. The LAPD practically sprung to attention.

"Who's a 'fraidy cat now?" Deeks taunted.

That really didn't help his case with them.

Nadine beamed a sickly smile at them, looking far too pleased.

"Well, let's get to know each other, then!"

Crickets chirped. There were a few nervous coughs and the shuffling of feet. All from the LAPD faction, obviously, the NCIS team were _above _that.

"We know each other!" Whiting protested, Kensi, for once, nodding along with her.

"We need to establish a firm beginning for everything to flow," Nadine explained as if she was pointing out the obvious. "So, who wants to go first?"

"Oh! Me, me!" Deeks shouted, mock cheerfully and waving his arm in the air like an enthusiastic school child.

"Perfect," Nadine beamed. "Good to see a go-getter."

"Did she really just say that?" Eric muttered to Nell.

"What do you want me to do?" Deeks asked, smiling broadly.

"Say your name and an animal that represents you."

She was sounding very pleased with herself. Everyone groaned. Really? What were they, teenage girls using a quiz on the back of a magazine? Apparently so.

Deeks clasped his hands together and said cheerfully, "Well, I'm Marty Deeks and I guess a dog."

"A mutt," interjected Sam.

"A dirty one," Callen teasingly added.

"A _very _friendly one," Kensi finished, grinning at her partner.

"All true," Deeks replied, unbothered.

"Well, ok," Nadine said, looking a bit baffled at their banter. "Let's alternate groups, shall we? Maintain the balance we have going here."

"We have balance?" queried Callen.

He was ignored. She pointed at McHughes.

"I feel the most energy from you."

McHughes didn't exactly look pleased at that as he looked pleadingly at Bates. He got no help from that quarter.

"My name's Jack McHughes and I _suppose _a lion?"

Deeks just sorted at that. The Officers glared at him.

"Blye," barked Granger, getting things moving along.

Sighing heavily, deciding it was not worth the fight, she responded "Kensi. Mountain lion."

Everyone from NCIS nodded in agreement.

So they went back and forth like that, discovering that Jorsten thought he was an eagle of all things, Sam was apparently a hawk (though Callen though a Golden Retriever worked better), Whiting didn't even answer the animal question and no one made her, Eric liked the idea of being a platypus, Nell was a fox, the rest of LAPD were a mixture of dogs and vicious animals and Callen was unanimously voted to be a wolf much to his displeasure.

Maybe now they good actually move on with this.

"And what about you guys?" Nadine asked, looking at Nate, Granger and Bates.

All looked like deer trapped in headlights.

"Um, we're not participating," Nate said nervously, shuffling his clipboard.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you are!"

"WHAT?"


	7. The Downward Spiral

Callen resisted the urge to laugh though he was sure it showed on his face. He looked at his Assistant Director, hoping he wasn't smirking _too _obvious. Wasn't so funny when you had to do it, was it? He glanced around his team, they were equally as amused by this turn of events. Some hiding their humour more than others. Heck, Deeks wasn't even _trying _to hide his amusement. Well, at least there was a grin on his face now unlike earlier.

He felt sorrier for Granger than he did for Nate. He was almost certain that this had been dumped on Granger like it had been on them. But their sneaky little operational phycologist on the other hand…Oh, he was probably in on this with Hetty from the beginning. Nate could never resist the chance to get into their heads to "help" them. Callen crossed his arms and let a grin spread over his face. Oh, Nate, Nate, Nate. He deserved every part of this.

"This really isn't necessary," Nate said quickly, giving Granger a nervous look.

"Of course, it is," Nadine said almost indignantly, if she was even capable of that emotion. "It is very important for subordinates to see their superiors display the level of trust they are expected to be held to."

"Don't be ridiculous," Granger grumbled, giving her a glare.

Impressively, she wasn't intimidated. Callen's respect for her actually went up a notch. He was pretty sure that glare promised banishment to a far eastern country. It had been directed at Deeks at his more obnoxious moments plenty of times.

"I don't know," Bates said with a shrug. "Could be fun."

Now Granger's glare turned on him. This time it worked, Bates looked intimidated.

Nadine looked pleased, "That's the spirit!"

Nate actually looked ill. Callen tilted his head and looked closer at him. Were you _meant _to be able to go that pale?

"That means he should go first, right?" asked Nate, now sweating slightly. "To demonstrate his, uh, team spirit?"

"Exactly!" Nadine said, clapping her hands. She did that a lot.

Bates stepped forward and said, "Well, I'm Lieutenant Bates, the boss of these knuckled heads," he pointed a thumb behind him at the LAPD staff, "and I guess I'm a, a narwhal?"

"A narwhal?" spluttered Deeks. "Really?"

"I panicked," Bates said with a smirk. "And they're cool."

Ahhh. It looks like Bates wasn't going to take this to seriously either. This just got better. Strangely, Nadine looked very pleased with his answer.

"Just fantastic," she said. "You went with your instincts. They always reveal the truth about yourself. _You _are going to be a very positive source for these exercises."

Now the LAPD were snickering as their boss pinned a false smile on his face.

"Really?" Bates asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes, I'll even let you demonstrate with me," she informed him as if she had just bestowed a marvellous prize.

Bate obviously didn't see it that way.

"He is an _excellent _teacher," Deeks said, looking _very _earnest. "I have learned so much from him."

Ok, he was pushing it a bit but it was so very funny and Nadine looked like she was buying it. Surprisingly, Bates didn't exactly look pleased.

"But first," she said, turning to face the NCIS crew. "We need to finish our introductions. Gentlemen?"

Granger glared at Nate, who paled further and gulped."

"Uh, I'm, uh, Nate," he stuttered out, Nadine giving him an encouraging look. "And I think I'm a, um," he looked around him and focused his gaze on the windows. "A magpie?"

Callen followed his line of sight and chuckled. He caught a flutter of black and white wings that he'd bet was a magpie.

"Um, interesting," Nadine said, eyeing Nate a bit worriedly and then turned to Granger. "And you?"

"Granger. A human," he said shortly, upping the intensity of his glare.

For the first time today, Nadine showed some common sense and left Granger at that. Honestly, Callen was impressed that she even got an answer out of him.

"Now we start the exercises!" she announced, back to looking slightly manic again. "I want each of you paired with someone from the opposing agency."

"I get Deeks," Kensi said quickly, grabbing her partner by the arm.

Callen saw Deeks conceal a wince, Kensi had pointy fingers and a tight grip.

"Ma'am, I said opposing agency."

"_Detective _Deeks, is LAPD," Kensi said matter-of-factly.

"Our liaison," Sam added, looking annoyed that he hadn't thought of it first.

To be fair, so was Callen but he guessed Kensi _technically _had dibs. Would it be too asshole-y to pull rank?

Nadine looked to Bates questioningly who just shrugged and nodded.

"I can't allow that," she said. "It needs to be someone who you don't work with."

"You never said that," Kensi said defensively.

"If that's the case, I get Nell," said Sam, pulling her to him and receiving a glare from Eric.

"No, no, no! This isn't how this works," Nadine protested.

"Hey, you make the rules," Deeks said with a careless shrug. "Do you think I can pick Granger?"

The man's glare was now turned on him.

"I'll take that as a maybe."

Nadine just looked defeated. Hm, Callen looked at his watch, twenty minutes. He'd have to collect his winnings from Sam after this. Honestly, didn't the man even know how they operated?

**AN: Ok guys, I need your help. You've been fantastic at supporting me so far and I was hoping you could give me some trust exercises you'd like to see them perform?**


	8. The Beginning

Nate decided to take pity on the trainer Hetty had decided to hire, Nadine. It had been a tough twenty minutes for her. He was quite impressed that she only looked defeated and not psychologically damaged. The team was losing their touch.

So, squaring his shoulders and giving himself a pep talk, he tapped her on the arm.

"Why don't we get started on those trust exercises?" Nate suggested gently.

Nadine's hands twitched towards her braids like she wanted to pull at them and responded in a frustrated tone, "They need to pair up first."

Nate frowned at the stubborn looks on both sets of people. They were going to get nowhere at this rate.

"Why don't we do one or two simple ones in their regular partnerships and then g on from there?" he recommended.

Immediately he received grateful looks from LAPD, his own team just looked at him suspiciously. Typical. At least it got a smile back on Nadine's face.

"Yes, perfect idea Chattering Squirrel," she declared happily, standing straighter.

His smile became a bit more fixed. 'Chattering Squirrel', really? Callen and Sam were chuckling at him while Kensi had her face buried in Deeks' neck, both of their shoulders shaking from their repressed mirth. Nell was glaring at the LAPD who looked far too amused at his assigned nickname.

"Ok, pair with your normal partners," Nadine instructed with yet another hand clap.

Obviously, his team's partners went without saying. Nate was more interested in how the LAPD paired up. Jorsten and McHughes partnered up, nothing too surprising there, almost boring. Whiting had pounced on a particularly unobtrusive LAPD Officer who had introduced himself as Wyatt McBride. Nate was impressed that the man didn't look intimidated by the woman, just resigned. It implied that they had worked together before somewhat successfully. That left Officer Athena Grant and Detective Cooper.

"You guys too," she said, indicating himself and Granger.

"We're not partners," Granger grunted, Nate nodding rapidly.

"I could partner with Bates," Nate suggested hopefully. "We've worked together before."

Ok, that was stretching it a bit but Nate really didn't want to do the fall exercise Nadine had planned with Granger. He had a feeling he'd come away with a head injury.

Bate gave them both the side-eye, which heavily insinuated that he was looking a bit crazy, and said far too smugly, "I'm helping demonstrate."

Granger said something particularly foul under his breath that made Nate decide to stand next to Sam. Maybe his bulk would protect him…

Nadine smiled and linked arms with Bates. "No stealing my demonstration," she said teasingly.

"Never fear," coughed Whiting.

Ignoring the comment, Nadine continued in a perky teacher voice, "Is everyone paired up?"

"Yes," came various mutters.

"Ok, the first thing I want you to do is face each other. Come on, hurry up!"

Grumbling, they all did as they were told. They had all instinctively lined up in two lines. Nate hesitantly slipped to the end of the line, next to Eric, eyeing Granger nervously. With a deep, pained sigh, the Assistant Director stood next to Nell with a dark scowl. Was it really wise to be within shooting range?

Nate glanced around, looking for possible escape routes. Nadine was blocking the way to door and he supposed using the windows would be a bit overdramatic. Oh, why did he jump at the chance to do this? Hetty knew he was a real sucker for any chance to analyse the team in action.

"So, what do we do?" asked McBride, sounding reluctantly interested.

"This first one is simple yet deceptive," she said slowly, trying to turn up the tension. It wasn't working. "You need to maintain eye contact."

There was silence for a couple of seconds before all hell broke loose. There was laughter, guffaws and honest-to-God giggles.

"Eye contact?"

"That's your big idea?"

Nadine sniffed indignantly at them, "Eye contact is extremely important for any basis of trust. How can you trust someone who won't meet your eyes?"

"Seriously?" demanded Callen.

"You do realise we all work together, day in and day out?" McHughes questioned. "Obviously we make eye contact with each other."

For once NCIS and LAPD was in agreement. Fascinating.

"But can you maintain it?" Nadine challenged.

Everyone exchanged looks and smirked at their respective partners.

"Bet we can do it for longer," Deeks declared, Kensi nodding with a familiar competitive look in her eye.

"Ha! Not a chance," bragged Callen.

"Not with our impressive partnership," added Sam with a smug grin.

"I think we'd be better," piped up Eric.

The field agents looked at him and Nell and chuckled.

"You spend more time looking at your screen," teased Kensi.

"We don't have issues with repressed emotions," retorted Nell.

"Oh, fighting talk!" taunted Callen.

"You'll have nothing on us," bragged Jorsten.

"Yeah right," Kensi said dismissively.

"Wanna bet?" Grant said dangerously, standing toe to toe with her.

Nate was very impressed. Nadine had figured out that the best way to get them to do anything was to make it a competition. Only their competitive spirit beat out their emotional avoidance techniques.

"Someone get us a stopwatch!"


	9. The Eye Contact

Sam gave the side-eye to the LAPD Detectives that he had Callen had placed themselves next to, sectioning them off from Deeks. The day had been going better than expected so far, they wanted to keep it that way. He settled into the naturally formed line and faced his amused partner.

"We so have this," he told G confidently.

He got an eye roll and a hint of smirk in return. He was telling the truth though. They were _literally_ trained for this. Of course, they'd do well. It was almost unfair how much of an advantage they had. Maybe he should say something about that… Sam looked at Detective Whiting (the only one brave enough to stand next to him) and inwardly shook his head. Nah, they deserved everything that was coming to them.

"Bet we'll beat you!" Deeks challenged him, bouncing on the balls of his feet and sharing a soppy grin with Kensi.

"Not a chance," G maintained. "Who has the longest partnership here again?"

"Who are actually _together_?" retorted Deeks.

"Ahem," Nell interjected from the end of the line. "We- "she indicated to herself and Eric, "are 'together' and partners as well."

"You're not as awesome," Deeks dismissed.

Both of the Wonder Twins looked insulted at that comment.

"Who can take down missiles?" demanded Eric.

"And hack into military grade software?" add Nell, red lips pouting.

"Yeah, what are you two good at?" Sam teased, unable to stop himself from winding the younger man up.

"We're so awesome that we don't even need to state our special stuff."

"Special stuff?" Kensi asked her partner with a slightly disturbed look on her face. "I want none of your special stuff."

"Babe, you are what makes this stuff special."

Sam was expecting a punch to be thrown but all it got was an eyeroll and a faint blush. Hm, love really did soften a person.

"Hey! Ow!"

Ok, maybe not. Kensi looked smug and Deeks was rubbing the usual spot on his shoulder. He caught Kensi eye and she grinned at him. Sneak attack. Perfect.

"Sorry to interrupt your little love fest going on between you lot," Whiting said snidely. "But some of us actually don't want to be here."

Rolling their eyes, Sam motioned them back into the lines. They had automatically drifted towards each other.

"Why don't you give them the rules," Granger suggested to Nadine.

Their trainer gave him an incredulous look. "There are no rules here. Everything is free flowing and free." She semi-scolded.

Sam wasn't convinced that she could scold. He couldn't help but feel more on edge with her than some of their suspects.

"Just get them started," Granger said exasperatedly.

Giving the man a foul look, oh, a negative emotion, she turned towards their line-up.

"I would have preferred something more freeform but this will have to do," she stated, with a slight disapproving tone. "You just need to hold your partners gaze. Don't worry if you can't at first, it's actually really difficult. The idea here is to _improve _your eye contact capabilities."

"_Eye contact capabilities?" _G mouthed at him incredulously.

Sam just shrugged.

"And win," added McHughes, with a glare to them.

"There will be no competition," Nadine said firmly. "It ruins the flow."

"There is so a competition," Jorsten muttered to him.

Sam nodded slightly at him in agreement.

"Shouldn't you be demonstrating with Bates?" Deeks asked, waving his hand in the air like a grade-schooler.

"Not for this exercise. I want to see how you interpret instructions."

That got Sam raising his eyebrow. Didn't that just mean that she couldn't be bothered?

Getting a bit flustered from all the stares, Nadine said, "Begin."

There was silence for a few minutes as everyone settled in for this challenge, uh, warm up. There were a few curses as Grant dipped her chin down first. G had a stupid smirk on his face but both of them kept heir eyes locked. This was too easy.

Suddenly a burst of giggles came from Kensi.

"Really, guys?" Sam demanded, rolling his eyes. "Not even two minutes?"

"It's Deeks' fault," began Kensi accusingly.

"It's always his fault," McHughes muttered.

That got the idiotic Officer one of G's and his fiercer glares. McHughes' jaws quickly shut with an audible 'click' as he took a hesitant to duck further behind Whiting, who was rolling her eyes.

Dragging a glare of her own away from the idiot, Kensi continued, "He's making me laugh!"

"He makes everyone laugh, Kens," said G. "That's basically his job.

Deeks pulled a face at him for that.

"See?" G added.

"That's what I'm talking about," Kensi hissed, waving her hands at Deeks' face. "It's those faces he's pulling."

"I'm pretty sure that's just his face," said Sam, looking at Deeks mock critically.

That got him a mock outraged look in return. Yep, just his face.

"Seriously Kens, if a few funny faces distract you maybe you're not as good as you thought," Deeks teased his partner.

Sam didn't even bother to restrain the sigh that overcame him. Did the man never know when to stop?

"Oww!"

Apparently not.


	10. The Fall

Trying to regain some sort of control over the situation yet again, Nadine said, "Let's move on to the actual trust exercises."

"Shouldn't we do more with the people we work with?" Called asked hopefully.

"I want proof that we won," added Grant.

"You did not win, " Deeks argued.

"Well, you certainly didn't, lover boy."

"Callen and Sam then."

"Yeah, right. "

"Well, it definitely wasn't _you_."

"It doesn't matter," interrupted Nadine. "If you all could just-"

"Doesn't matter?" Deeks repeated incredulously. "Of course, it matters! Weren't you paying attention? "

"Not very good management on your part," added Nell, exchanging a high five with him.

The nerve over Nadine's left eye was twitching.

"Let's go," grunted Granger. "Unless you want to stay here longer than completely necessary? Or for _another_ session"

That got all of them to shut up. Bates was impressed. He kind of wished he had that sort of power.

"Continue, Miss Cooper," said Granger to the odd woman.

"Ahem. Thank you," she said, clearing her throat. "As I was saying, I want you all in pairs with people from the other agency who you haven't worked with, " she stressed.

Before all of them could complain again, Nate quickly suggested, "Why don't you assign the partners?"

"Capital idea!"

Who even said that?

Sighing heavily, Granger answered, "Sure." He turned to the NCIS lot (even he was including Deeks in that group Bates realised). "Line up."

"You too," added Bates, looking at his own people. Even though he was obviously the sanest person here, he didn't want them to look better than his lot!

Not sure whether to look impressed with everyone's uniformity or insulted that nothing was no longer 'free-flowing', Nadine added, "Maybe you should to the pairing. You have a better awareness of everyone than I do."

Bates saw Nate's eyebrows raise quickly. Hm. Wonder what that was all about?

"Sam and Jorsten," instructed Granger.

"Kensi and Whiting," said Bates, making both women glare at him terrifyingly bit hey, he needed some amusement today.

They glared dangerously at each other before reluctantly moving out of the line together.

With a questioning look at him, Granger continued, "Beale and Grant."

Probably the safest pairing for that twitchy text operator of theirs. Grant was kind to little animals.

Deeks was up next on the NCIS side. As was McHughes on the LAPD one. Fantastic. Bates knew he really should pair them together but he did not want to cause Deeks more problems than necessary. He owed the man that much.

Suddenly there was some shuffling from the NCIS lot and Bates breathed a sigh of relief. Agent Callen had placed himself in front of Deeks.

"Callen and McHughes. "

Surprisingly, McHughes didn't look too impressed by this partnership as he stood off to the side with Callen. Too bad, Bates didn't like the sly look he had been giving Deeks.

"Cooper and Jones."

"Deeks and McBride."

McBride was overly fond of Deeks either, none of this lot were (which he supposed was the whole point), but he was the most professional. He'd get the job done with minimal fuss.

They all turned to look at Nadine, who pulled Bates out to the front. Great, he was to be a crash test dummy.

"Fantastic, fantastic, " she said encouragingly. "Now for our first exercise. The Fall of trust."

"This isn't the exercise where we fall back with our eyes closed into our partners arms, is it?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"It is!" Nadine said proudly.

Sam gave her a look. Bates couldn't help himself, he snorted. Jorsten was a scrawny guy who avoided weights like the plague. There was no way he could catch Sam.

"This is where working together is important, " she said.

"This is so cliché, " Deeks complained.

"I was expecting more creativity, " taunted Kensi.

Ignoring them both, she was getting better at that, Nadine waved between herself and him. "We shall demonstrate. Lieutenant Bates?"

Bates did as he was told and held his arms outstretched as she turned around.

"Watch how he catches me," she instructed and she fell back.

Bates caught her easily, for all her loud voice and bright colours she was quite light.

"Thank you. Now everyone try. "

Grumbling, everyone turned to their partners.

"You should shake hands first," Nate said quickly, garnering several glares.

Everyone looked like they wanted to argue but did as they were told on Granger's glare.

It didn't take long for the sound of people falling on the mats to fill the air, along with grunts of pain. Bates looked at his watch. Hm. Three minutes. Longer than expected. He'd have to praise them later. The 'catchers' looked far too pleased with themselves.

"Did no one catch their partner?" Nadine asked disappointingly.

"We did, " said Deeks smugly with an equally smug looking McBride.

Their respective colleagues glared at each other. Mostly from the floor where They had fallen or had been pulled down. Except for Callen. He didn't look like he had even moved.

Surprisingly, they were the only two not glaring at each other or rubbing at mat inflicted injuries. There was definitely no padding in those things.

"Well done!" Nadine congratulated them. "Now everyone else try again. And this time actually extend your arms Kensi," she finished with a reprimand.

Brave woman, Bates certainly wouldn't have done anything that might piss off Deeks' chick. But Kensi did as seen was told, albeit with an eye roll.

"Take two," Nate said hopefully.

This time people got caught. Maybe a little too close to the ground than was strictly necessary, but still! Bates was strangely proud that it only took one try. To be fair, it had been NCIS doing the catching. He didn't like to admit it, but they had always been the more professional ones. It was a sore point between him and his people. Bates was impressed that that tiny chipmunk that went by Nell managed to catch Cooper. The man wasn't light.

Nadine was clapping again.

"Brilliant, that was very good," she praised. "Now, let's see if we can keep this up. Switch around."

Bates couldn't hold back a groan.


	11. The Introspection

Kensi eyed Whiting, who was wearing a smirk, distrustfully.

"Don't you trust me?" The Internal Affairs Detective asked mockingly.

God, she really hated this woman

"Not as far as Nell could throw you," Kensi practically spat back.

Ignoring the woman for as long as she possibly could, Kensi went back to watching her partner worriedly. She didn't even pretend that she wasn't, she knew Deeks could feel her gaze. He had responded by giving her reassuring looks and cheery grins bit she knew better. He was on edge, really on edge. Like, I-know-I'm-going-to-be-attacked level of on edge.

It was pathetic. These were meant to be his colleagues. People he could trust with his life. Deeks was a good Detective and fantastic friend, he didn't deserve to be treated like crap. Kensi knew some of the stuff they put him through, normally when he was feeling low or the team had managed to drag him out of an unpleasant situation (which didn't happen too often, only when he'd been identified as a cop) that he'd felt was hopeless. The fact that he'd come to not expect any help was heart-breaking for Kensi, she couldn't imagine not being able to depend on her team if they were there. Thankfully, he'd gotten better over the years, trusting them to have his back and pull him back when necessary but it was still a work in progress sometimes.

"What did you guys do to get forced into this," Whiting asked, sounding uncaring of the answer.

"More like what you lot did," Kensi retorted, turning her back to her (instincts screaming but she really couldn't stand to look at her at the minute, she promised Hetty no maiming).

Whiting gave her a confused look and appeared to try and question it when Nadine thankfully spoke up.

"Everyone ready?"

Only mumbles in reply.

"Fantastic! When you're ready!"

Seriously, no one should be that chirpy. She was worse than those yoga bunnies Deeks found a few years ago.

"Let's get this over and done with, Blye," Whiting said impatiently.

Kensi gave her a doubtful look, "Yeah, no. I literally just dropped you to the ground. I'm not stupid. And you're pissed that you didn't get to do it first."

"Everything true but I seriously want to get out of here before my retirement package kicks in."

Kensi not entirely sure how to respond to that. She knows it's a hint to get a move on and get the stupid fall over and done with but she just couldn't bring herself to turn her back to the woman. She'd hurt them all enough already when in plain sight.

"Agent Callen, for this exercise to work, you ned to allow yourself to fall into your partner's arm," Nadine exclaimed.

"I know," came the reply from her team lead.

"Then fall already," McHughes growled.

"I'm not ready yet," Callen said calmly, looking calm and in control unlike McHughes.

That shade of purple really didn't make him look attractive. Kensi took a quick glance around the room. Looks like everyone except her, Deeks and Callen were done. She snorted, they were the least trusting of them all so it made sense. Though, she was confused how Sam managed not to end up n the floor. The weight of him…

"You can't rush trust," Nadine scolded McHughes, who now looked like a sulky child.

"Bye, go," Granger instructed with his patented glare.

"I'm not ready either?" she tried only to get a sterner glare in return.

Sheesh, okay, okay. She was doing it.

"You better catch me," she threatens Whiting.

"Whatever," but she does hold her arms out stiffly.

Kensi hates this, she really does. The LAPD are frustrating, she's worried about Deeks (who was actually goofing around with _his _partner), the gym smells funny and she's hungry. She could also still see the tension around Deeks' eyes, despite his current idiocy. That needed to change.

"Bet I can do it faster," she challenged him.

His eyes glinted knowingly, not entirely oblivious to what she was trying to do. But he was game for it. Neither of their partners looked thrilled.

"I have pure muscle mass on my side," he taunted.

"I'm closer to the ground."

"You're both ridiculous," Whiting snapped.

"Thought you wanted this over and done with?"

"I don't see you actually _doing _anything about it."

"Oh, yeah? Watch me."

"Hey, it's a race remember!" Deeks said, scrambling to get himself into position.

Detective McBride was giving him suspiciously cautious looks.

"On three?"

"One," began Kensi.

"Two" Deeks continued.

"Three!" they finished in unison, both of them falling at the same time.

Surprisingly, Whiting caught her very fast. Kensi opened her eyes as the Detective shoved her back to her feet.

"The exercise works better if you actually let your partner fall," Nadine said disapprovingly as she observed them.

The two women shrugged.

"She did fall," Whiting pointed out.

Kensi nodded vigorously in agreement. No ned to tempt the woman to give her a head injury. Those mats were _definitely _not soft.

"Well done Detectives Deeks and McBride," Nadine praised pointedly.

Kensi spun around to stare at her sheepish partner. Both men looked oddly passed with themselves and looked slightly shocked that it went well. She smiled at him, feeling very proud.

"I won," she said smugly.

"You didn't do it right," Deeks whined. "We got _praise_."

"I still won."

"Okay everyone, now that _most _of us have done the exercise," Nadine paused to glare at Callen, who looked like he really didn't care. "Now we can do our next exercise."

"I keep expecting her to say 'boys and girls' at the end of her sentences," Deeks muttered to her.

"It's called 'Follow the Leader' and is always a big hit," she announced proudly.

"What exactly does it involve?" Callen asked suspiciously.

Kensi wasn't exactly feeling optimistic about this next one considering how nervous Nate looked. It gave her a sinking feeling.

"One of you will be blindfolded and the other will lead you through an obstacle course marked out by cones," she explained, waving her hands over to the opposite end of the room.

Huh, when did they get put there? Wait, did she hear 'blindfolds'?

Nadine rummaged around in her endless bag and produced a handful of silk sleep masks.

"No," the NCIS agents said as one.

"Now, it's all a part of the process."

"No blindfolds," Callen said insistently.


	12. The Realisation

"Scared of an itty-bitty blindfold," McHughes taunted.

Christ, why had no one duct-taped his mouth shut yet? Didn't they realise that he was the cause of about ninety percent of the tension in this room? Deeks took a quick glance at the LAPD crowd (stubbornly ignoring that they weren't 'his people', even in his head). Oh yeah, they realised It was nice to see them glare at someone other than him for a change. He suspected Bates told them to be on their best behaviour, which he begrudgingly appreciated. His team did not see the full extent of LAPD's loathing for him.

"I'll make you scared," Kensi threatened, making a lunge at him only to be grabbed by Callen.

"Shut up," his team lead ordered.

Deeks shuddered at the tone. Surely even McHughes wouldn't go any further after hearing that?

"You guys are pathetic," he said.

Never mind. What was this guy's IQ again?

Sam was making full use of his SEAL glare. Fantastic.

Scratching the back of his head, Deeks wondered if he could do anything. He really didn't blame the guys for not wanting to put blindfolds on, especially in front of this lot. None of them had particularly _good _experiences with blindfolds in this line of work.

Blindfolds meant capture. Blindfolds meant an out-of-your-control loss of a vital sense. Blindfolds meant you couldn't see who was hurting you. Blindfolds were definitely not good.

Deeks coughed loudly, gaining everyone's attention. He winced slightly. That was a _lot _of pissed off looks. Thankfully, half of them vanished when they realised who they were looking at.

In an effort to diffuse the increasingly hostile situation, he stated "You _do _know that this event is heavily biased in their favour," he waved his hands at his team. Nadine looked between them, confused. Sighing, Deeks continued to explain, "They're like ninjas with supernatural situational awareness."

Eric, Nate and Nell all nodded vigorously as Callen, Kensi and Sam scoffed and rolled their eyes.

Nadine didn't look convinced. Hmpf, she probably believed in the healing powers of crystals and yoga yet she didn't believe in the magic skills of Hetty?

"Surely you exaggerate," she trailed off.

He just gave her an incredulous look.

"None of that matters because we aren't doing it," Callen said loudly.

"Don't want to show off your skills?" Jorsten sneered.

"Technically, it is an unfair advantage," Nate stated, trying to save the situation.

Deeks shot him a grateful look. There was no way that this team was going to put themselves into this type of vulnerable situation and he knew it.

"You're all just a bunch of whingers," Grant muttered, hands on her hips. "Oh, blindfolds are _so _scary."

He frowned, Grant was meant to be the decent one here.

"I think this would be very helpful to all of you- "Nadine tried to say only to be interrupted by Kensi.

"This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed, running a hand aggressively through her hair. "It's obvious we don't trust them and they don't trust us. Why even _bother _with this?"

Cooper squared up to her, his own eyes flashing, "It's not like you're even trying!" he accused.

"Like you are?" she scoffed, body tensing.

She _had _removed all her knives form her body, right? That was a requirement for coming here? Deeks couldn't remember the number she removed from her person.

"We're not the one's mocking people left and right," Grant said loudly.

"I believe that's you who's doing that," Sam retorted, coming up to stand behind Kensi and look very imposing.

"Guys," Nadine tried.

"You have no respect for any of us," McHughes said, bristling.

Kensi snorted.

"That's rich coming from _you_."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Oh, like you don't know why we're here?"

"Because you guys don't play nice."

"Yeah, right!"

"Aaaand, that's enough," Deeks interjected quickly, not wanting Kensi to blurt out something about him.

His partner sent him an apologetic and grateful looking, realising what he had prevented. He nodded back reassuringly at her, there was nothing to forgive, he understood that she was extremely protective of him. He still wasn't quite used to it even after all these years. What was with him and women you were weirdly fierce and just plain odd? He supposed he could blame his mother…

"Shut up, Deeks. You're just as bad," McHughes spat.

"Make that worse," sniggered Jorsten. "At least they have the skills to back them up. What does he have?"

Ouch. That one stung even though he _knew _it wasn't true. Deeks noticed that even Whiting was giving the pair a stunned look. He refused to look back at his team. He didn't want to know what they were thinking.

Unfortunately, that decision was taken out of his hands. Someone yanked him back by the crook of his arm. It had to be Callen, Sam's hands were larger. He was pulled backwards so he was no longer in LAPD's line of sight but positioned so he could still see everything. Only Callen.

He was spun round to stare into the ice blue eyes of his team lead, he felt Sam and Kensi surreptitiously close ranks behind him. A feeling of complete safety overcame him and he read Callen's expression.

This was his team. These were his people. _They _cared for him. Protected him. Ran beside him.

Knowing that he was now ok, Kensi stepped forward so she was toe to toe with the stupid pair. Noticeably, no one tried to stop her despite the fact that she was looking particularly murderous. It was hot. Was it wrong to think that at this moment? Probably.

"How. Dare. You." She hissed, body vibrating in an effort not to attack them. "you pathetic, low-life- "

Callen and Sam were looking impressively intimidating, standing between him and his partner and looking both protective _and _aggressive at the same time.

Deeks heard a tiny growl from behind him. Hell, even the _meerkats _looked downright pissed with their dark frowns and crossed arms. A warm glow spread over his chest, fighting with the increasing flow of anxiety. He did not want them to get physical because of him. He wasn't worth it.

"You are," Nate whispered in his ear, making him jump.

When the hell had _he _appeared. Hadn't he edged over to the wall with the door on it?

"You are ours," the psychologist said, keeping an eye on their increasingly antagonistic looking teammates.

What the hell? Was that now everyone's catch phrase are something?


	13. The Fear

"I think that's enough," came a low voice from the front of the room. A very familiar voice.

Everyone froze and turned to the front slowly, each person still in their "fighting" pose. They looked like a ridiculous version of those "freeze-tag" games.

"Hetty!" Callen greeted the diminutive woman with a false cheery grin.

"Mr Callen," she acknowledged, right eyebrow raised and foot tapping.

"You're in trouble, you're in trouble," McHughes taunted in a whisper.

Unfortunately, he wasn't quite quiet enough. Hetty's stern gaze swept across the LAPD. Not as used to it as the NCIS OSP staff, they all visibly shuddered.

"They are not the only ones, Mr McHughes," she informed the, now pale, man.

Eric would find it amusing if he didn't know that that he and the team would be on the receiving end of something worse. He winced slightly, not all of it inwardly, worried what was going to happen to them. He really hoped Siberia wasn't an option…

Taking a quick glance at each of his friends, Eric saw that Nell was anxiously chewing her bottom lip, Kensi looked extremely tense, Sam was frowning, Deeks was nervously licking his lips and Callen was in a silent staring match with Hetty.

There was a heavy sigh from his left as Granger shifted himself so he leant against a supporting pillar. Honestly, who stuck one of those in the middle of a gym?

"I don't suppose I need to elaborate why I am disappointed in all of you," she intoned.

There were several gulping noises. Eric felt his mouth dry and knots twisting in his stomach. Hetty sounded so, so regretful as well as disappointed. He felt awful. Sure, the LAPD were assholes but they already know that going in. The NCIS team really knew better.

"Well?"

She got several muttered sheepish nos' in reply, along with the expected shuffling of feet and twisting of hands.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here Ms Lange," gasped Nadine as she burst back into the room, panting. "Everyone is completely out of control."

Hetty patted her on the arm sympathetically, radiating an aura of calm and control. "I have it handled, my dear. Trust me. Deep breaths now."

Nadine was coaxed into taking about five deep calming breaths. She didn't look quite so crazed now, her beads had stopped clacking.

"I'm sorry that I didn't finish the session," she said regretfully, face regaining some colour.

"It was not your fault," Hetty informed her sternly. "You did the best you could. Why don't you go hoe and take a nice, long, relaxing bath? Unwind yourself."

"I think I might just do that," Nadine replied, nodding along with Hetty's suggestions and edging hesitantly towards the door. "Unless, of course, you still need me?"

Hetty waved her off, "Not at all. I will deal with these _miscreants_."Everyone winced at her tone. "You think of you, my dear."

Nodding decisively, Nadine darted out the door and into sweet, sweet freedom before Hetty could change her mind. Eric was completely jealous of her. H looked longingly at the door himself.

"Candles! Don't forget candles" Hetty called after her, just before the doors to the street slammed shut.

And with that echoing through the building, Hetty turned back to them a much more disapproving look on her face. Eric was convinced he saw Jorsten sway a bit. She began to pace in front of them. Up, down. Up and down. The tension rose.

She had repeated this five times before she opened her mouth.

"Trust, is not something easily given," she began. "I know this, all of _you _know this."

They all nodded like bobble heads in agreement.

"But it is so very _vital _to our jobs. Our livelihoods," she continued, stopping her pacing to look into each of their souls. "et you were about to throw it all away."

"I thought the whole point of this was to build the trust between us," Callen pointed out.

"I thought it was because you can't play nice," Whiting muttered.

"Did you really think it would build on a rocky foundation?" Hetty asked him.

He just shrugged at that. Hetty stared.

"I deal with my lot," Bates interrupted her quietly, coming to the front from the wall he had been leaning against.

Hetty broke eye contact with Callen to reply to him.

"Yes, I think that would be best," she said slowly. "I left something on each of their desks that I expect to be returned to me in two days."

"I'll make sure of it," Bate promised, indicating to his staff that they should leave.

"Thank you."

They watched a very dejected and slightly green tinged group of police officers and detectives traipse glumly out of the gym. They looked like they'd gone through several rounds of a fight and had definitely not come out the victor. Not that the NCIS crew looked much better.

Eric suddenly felt a lot more nervous. Now there were no witnesses. He didn't think Granger counted in this case.

Hetty let them stew for a few seconds before she broke out into a smile.

"Huh?" Eric squeaked out.

Confused looks were exchanged. Granger chuckled lightly. What the-?

"Oh, don't let them stew any longer, Henrietta," chuckled Graner. "I think Beale is about to have an accident."

"Hey!" Eric protested then looked down at his knees. The were clattering together in a very weird fashion.

"Don't spoil my fun, Owen."

Callen coughed to get their superiors attention.

"Hey, well scolded puppies here?" he said sarcastically, waving at them all. "Excuse my French, but what the hell?"

"Language, Mr Callen," Hetty said disapprovingly.


	14. The Final End

Hetty let her team stew for a bit. She did so enjoy doing that. She listened carefully for any noises coming from the corridor. It appeared that all of the LAPD staff had left.

"Congratulations."

Her team looked confused. Hetty resisted the urge to smirk. They were expecting a harsh scolding, worse than the one she had just given. Always better to keep them off balance.

"For what?" Mr Callen asked slowly, deciding that he was their spokesperson.

"For your determination and loyalty," she stated simply.

"Our what?" Kensi asked, sounding really confused and scratching her head.

She resisted the urge to tut. Honestly, these were her best people; they had thwarted terrorist attacks, made strategic tactical plans and they were _still _confused by her actions?

"I really do admire your loyalty," she congratulated them, knowing this was a most trying day for them despite their antagonism and general goofing off.

She hadn't really expected the to behave. Hoped, yes. But she knew the extent of their good behaviour.

They perked up a bit a that but still looked a bit suspicious of her, not convinced the other shoe had dropped yet. Good, she had trained them well. There was hope for them yet.

"But not the right way to go about it?" Mr Callen suggested sheepishly.

She peered at him from over her glasses.

"Is there ever a right way?" she asked, honestly curious.

"I guess if it doesn't involve maiming or murder…" Mr Hanna said thoughtfully.

Mr Beale gave him a terrified look at those parameters and took a none too subtle step back.

"Which you did neither," she praised, positive reinforcement and all that.

"Barely," coughed Owen.

Her team exchanged hopeful looks, none wanting to ask if they were to be punished further.

"So, that telling off with the LAPD was just for show?" Deeks asked carefully.

"Well, I don't want relations to deteriorate even more, do I?" she demanded. "I already get enough complaints from the Director at our 'inability to play nice' as he put it."

Honestly, it was like he thought she was running a kindergarten or something.

"Gibbs is worse," Mr Callen felt the urge to point out.

"Let's not get to his standard, please," she said mildly, knowing it would be taken as an order.

"So, that's it?" Mr Deeks asked curiously, not knowing when to let something go.

Everyone groaned.

"Dude," Mr Beale complained.

Hetty frowned at him but softened it to a smile, "I am aware of how difficult this was for you, Mr Deeks and it is _your _endurance I admired the most. I know of all your unfortunate struggles with these people but still you remain dedicated and loyal. That sort of spirit will always garner my admiration"

"Thanks," he replied looking slightly pleased and extremely embarrassed with the unexpected praise.

The team all gave him proud looks. He never did let LAPD get him down.

She then sighed heavily, "Trust with our allies is still of the utmost importance, especially these days, and maybe this will spark something new from the ashes of today's catastrophe."

That got her a lot of incredulous and doubtful looks. Hetty was impressed that Miss Blye could pull off both at the same time.

She waved them away exasperatedly, "Go! Finish your paperwork at the office and go home," Hetty instructed. "Before I change my mind and actually give you a proper punishment."

Everyone scattered rapidly, Miss Jones and Mr Beale darting off together in Miss Jones' car so they could get up to Ops and her team flying to the SUV to get, for once, an eager start on their paperwork. With any luck she'd have four nicely finished sets of paperwork at the end of the day.

Perfect. Hetty gave the empty room a genuine smile. She would never tell them that this whole "day of trust" was to demonstrate how much closer they were and how cohesive their actions are. Some things were better left unsaid and left as a seed buried in the depth of the mind. Perhaps they didn't consciously know it but after today the seedling was there. It would flourish.

It was exactly what they needed after recent unfortunate events that had shaken their confidence. She was unafraid to admit that the whole deal with Mexico had disturbed her, not to mention Mosely's actions towards _her _team. Hetty shook her head. Shay Mosely's time will come and Hetty Lange would be there to see it.

The past few years hadn't been exactly a walk in the park either. They had been tried and tested like no other team before them and the had come out of it all still standing. Maybe a little hunched over and world-weary, but still standing. It was up to her to straighten them up again to they stood tall with pride and confidence.

"Well, I'll be off. I actually have work to catch up on," Owen stated pointedly.

"Oh, you are not off the hook Owen Granger!"

"Like you really expected me to control them?"

"That does not mean that you juse let theme run roughshod over everything! Honestly, Owen, some decorum please."

"Because that rules the day around here."

"We are of a higher plane."

"You keep telling yourself that, Henrietta."

**AN: And, that's it. The End. I wanted to thank each and every one of you who ha viewed and reviewed this and the entire series. I appreciate each and every one of you. Don't forget, if you think I've missed some scenes that you want to see from any of the three stories in this series drop me a message and keep an eye on 'The Outtakes: When Boys Play'. That's where I'll be putting what's happening back at LAPD.**


End file.
